


Errands

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [42]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Party prep, Healing, M/M, Shopping with children, So Many Kids, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud gave Leon an impossible task but the kids were more then happy to help.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	Errands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

“The three of you need to understand this. It’s very important.” Leon began, three of his children staring back up at him. They were giving him at least most of their attention. There was so much trust there... “No one is perfect. No one. We all have our flaws. These flaws don’t have to define us as a person, but we should acknowledge them.” 

It was such an ominous feeling, like a bad omen. 

“This includes your papa. He’s a good a man as any and i love him so much, but he’s put faith in the wrong person. Still, he can’t be blamed for that.” 

Ventus’s lips twitched into a smile. “Dad, it’s just grocery shopping.” 

“Yes, but he sent me.” Leon groaned, making his kids laugh. “The fool.” 

Vanitas patted his arm in sympathy, but he was holding Xion’s hand with the other. They’d both taken to having Xion close by and she was soaking up oceans of her big brother's affections. 

It wasn’t the regular shopping either, that he could have handled, probably. No, this was for New Years where they’d somehow gotten conned into having a family dinner, with all of their friends showing up. 

Since their Christmas plans had gotten postponed it seemed only right that they did something fun for the kids. They would no doubt be excited when they found out that Laguna and Ellone were showing up too. They were keeping that a surprise. 

It would also be a good time to announce that, if everything went according to plan, Reiku could be home in a few weeks. He needed time to recover but from what they could tell, the transplant had been a success. 

“Okay.” Squall sighed, pulling out a list. “Xion, please stay with me or one of your brothers. I do not want you by yourself at any time. Got me?” 

“Yep.” She smiled wide. 

“Good.” He returned her smile. “And please, no unnecessary touching. We don’t need to touch every box of cereal or whatever.” He’d nearly had a heart attack the day Roxas (and probably Sora) knocked down a tower of paper towels. The staff didn’t even have time to be upset before Leon scowled and the boys scurried to remake it. Children should be allowed to be children but they would respect public places. 

Vanitas patted his arm again. “Do we get to pick out a snack like when with papa?” 

“Sure.” Squall shrugged, pushing the cart along. "Do one of you want to hold onto the list and help me check things off?” 

“Me! Please!” Ventus grinned and hopped once on his feet when he was handed the paper. It was just plain lucky for him that the boys were used to going shopping with Cloud on occasion and knew how it worked. No running and good behavior earned them a treat. 

“Okay, Okay we need…” Ventus read Cloud’s handwriting carefully. 

Xion spent the whole time giggling and clinging to one of her brothers. Something as simple as going to the store was foreign to her. She’d never gotten to go, or at the very least, never remembered going before. 

It was almost a shame she’d had to leave her nice foster family for a less hospitable one. It was a relief to him that the kids seemed to see this outing as some kind of game. The cart seemed to fill itself and that was fine with him. 

The problem with shopping were the many different kinds of each product. God knows he’d spend twenty minutes trying to pick out the correct box to instant mashed potatoes and whatever he picked would be wrong. The boys however remembered what the packages looked like and the odds were much better in their favor for picking out the correct one. 

Cloud often did the shopping himself or took Aerith with him. Today however he was working, taking over one of Zack’s classes since he had some kind of family thing happening with Sephiroth and the others. 

He took the other three boys with him while Squall took the others to their appointment with the psychologist. The boys were finally getting used to them, opening up bit by bit. For Xion, it was new. 

“Xion.” Leon said, taking a turn holding her hand while the boys showed how strong they were by lifting bags of flour and sugar into the cart. Cloud and Aerith must have planned on baking. “How did you feel today, talking to the doctor?” 

“The lady?” She clarified. 

“The lady.” Leon nodded. 

“She was nice.” Xion said as if that wrapped the whole thing up nicely. “Ven and Vani said they talk to her every week. How come?” 

“Well,” Leon pushed the cart behind the boys. “They didn’t have a nice home for a long time and that can create lots of feelings. Sometimes it’s hard to talk about. The lady is a real good person to talk to. They can share things with her.” 

It was getting the point where she would hand him noise cancelling headphones during sessions. The boys were too shy to say certain things in front of him but they weren’t ready to go to an appointment without him. He didn’t know yet if Xion would continue to attend them but it was nice for her to have the chance every now and then. 

Today the twins mostly just enjoyed introducing her to their doctor as if they needed to show her they were right all along. They _did_ have a sister and she _did_ come home. They were very proud. 

“Okay.” Xion said slowly and he wasn’t sure she understood. “Do i gotta do that too?” 

“If you want to but you don’t have to. Riku, Roxas and Sora don’t.” Leon smiled at her. 

“Dad, this way.” Vanitas interrupted, tugging on the cart to get Leon’s attention. He let the twins lead him around. Chances were good they knew where everything was better than he did. 

"Okay, okay. We're in no hurry, you know?" Leon said. He made a point to never hurry after their appointments. 

“It’s a lot more on the list than usual.” Ventus noted, the cart was mostly full and they still had more to go.” 

Leon hummed his agreement. “Well we’re getting food for the week like normal and a bunch of other things for the big dinner tomorrow night. There will be more people over for our little party.” 

“Right.” Ventus said slowly. “We know everyone coming?” 

“You do.” Leon said, “But you’ll get to introduce them to Xion.” 

Unlike her brothers when they’d first arrived, Xion was excited. She was looking forward to meeting more people and carving her spot into the family. The idea of a permanent family was still exciting to her. Leon wanted her to keep that feeling. 

“Like actually introducing her?” Vanitas frowned, probably already disliking the idea of having to talk to people he wasn’t ready to speak to.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to do that herself. Maybe one of you could just stand with her so she doesn’t feel like she’s by herself.” Leon suggested. He sincerely doubted they’d go to each person that arrived for a hello but it was still a polite concept. 

All of it would be thrown off the rails anyway when Laguna showed up. He was dying to meet her and had evidently already snuck into the hospital once to meet Reiku. 

Leon followed the kids around a short while more and he and Ventus went over the list together one more time before deciding that they did in fact have everything on the list. The last thing he wanted was to forget something and have to come back. 

“It won’t all fit in the car.” Vanitas whispered, looking at the cart. 

“It’ll fit.” Leon chuckled. “It’ll fit six kids, it’ll fit the groceries.” They would forever be taking two cars everywhere. 

They’d only just left the check out line when his phone buzzed. 

“If you’re calling to add to the list, you’re too late.” Leon answered, getting a giggle from his kids. 

Cloud chuckled. “No, just wanted to see if you survived. Great whiner that you are, my lion.” 

“You’re the one that’s put us all at risk by giving me this job.” 

“I sent Ven and Vani with you.” Cloud mused, sounding nothing short of amused. “I’m sure they kept you in line.” 

“Rude.” Leon laughed, opening the back of the car for the boys and Xion to help him put things away. “You still at work?” 

“Yeah, should be home in about two hours. Zack can have this class full grown men acting like babies. I only knocked out two of them, honestly.” 

Leon smirked and couldn’t help but visualize it. “You’re little Rain Cloud. They don’t think someone your size can pack a punch.” 

“I am not that much shorter than you.” 

“Hair doesn’t count.” 

Cloud hummed softly. “Yes it does. If you've got it covered i'll let you go. See you soon. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” He hung up and only had the last few heavy items to put into the car. The kids climbed into their own seats. Xion still needed a booster seat but Ventus and Vantias were okay without. They were smug about being the older kids too. 

“Alright, you three ready to go home?” Xion answered right away but the twins were quiet about it. “Want to take the long way home?” 

Ventus nodded with a small smile. The store trip helped somewhat, but the boys always needed a little time to decompress after their appointment. Leon had starting taking the long way home, one that crossed farms of flowers and horses, giving the boys something to look at while the ride and soft radio lulled them into a more mellow state. 

“Alright then, plenty of time.” Squall said. They were going to start the new year off right.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List. In order. Mostly. 
> 
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals  
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Lights out  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Foresight  
> Surrounded by Kindness  
> Connected  
> Christmas Wisdom  
> On the Eve  
> Face Time  
> Errands


End file.
